Rebellion
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Sequel to Doofenshmirtz Take Over. Britain is planning its rebellion, Phineas must lie to his best friend. Doof is eating a doughnut! What has this world come to? Find out by reading my latest story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello all. I can't believe that I'm already writing a sequel story... but I know that the other one was a very short story with only four chapters and all so I guess I can believe it. Anywho, I posted a poll on my profile page and I want YOU to vote and tell me which story is actually more popular.**

* * *

><p><strong>No Point of View<strong>

Phineas was sitting at his desk in his room at the embassy. It was late and his bodyguard and stepbrother Ferb was already asleep in another room. Phineas was reading a new letter that had come in from the Foreign Relations Office over in London, England.

_Dear Phineas Flynn,_

_It has come to our attention that you have been collaborating with the local resistance leaders new The Empire's Capital at Danville. We must strongly suggest that if you do decide to continue to do this, we must ask you to make sure that you are not being followed in anyway. As you know, we have been rounding up resistance groups all across the Empire, but so far, there isn't enough troops to declare open rebellion against the Empire and Emperor Doofenshmirtz._

_This war we are planning must remain in the strictest of senses confidential. Nobody, not even the Resistance Leader of the Alliance Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. This war will be done so quickly that Emperor Doofenshmirtz. Let me tell you about how this war will play out._

_We plan on a certain day to have the whole world rise up against the Droid Armies of Emperor Doofenshmirtz. Our intelligence has stated that Emperor Doofenshmirtz's Armies are too thinly spread around the world to keep our agents out of his Empire. On that day, your friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro will gather her Armies from across the world and capture Danville, capture Doofenshmirtz, and shut down his droid armies and end his tyranny. To do this, you must not let Isabella know that this is going to happen, make it look like Britain will be supporting Doofenshmirtz in her Rebellion. This would force her to bring her armies around the world to Doofenshmirtz's doorstep and hopefully bring a quicker end to the Empire._

_Until such time when this is plausible, you are to destroy any evidence that this letter has been recieved and read, in other words, destroy the letter and burn the contents. We cannot let Doofenshmirtz know that we are planning this._

_Until We Meet Again Phineas Flynn_

_Margaret Unduli_

_Head of British Foreign Relations Office._

Phineas looked at the letter. He couldn't believe it. Make it look like the last country on earth that had the ability to oppose Doofenshmirtz's Army was actually going to help the Empire itself. He didn't want to do it. But orders were orders, and his superiors had told him to do this. Phineas was determined to indirectly tell Isabella about this, and when he did, he would let Isabella handle this. He was sure that this was the right idea. Until such a time when he could actually tell her anything, he needed to go to bed. He had a meeting with Doofenshmirtz himself in the morning and it wouldn't do to fall asleep in the middle of the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Phineas's Point of View:_**

I looked out of the embassy window and was horrified at what I saw. There in the streets was Isabella's resistance army storming its way up the city and the city guards were all being shot or taken prisoner. I did the one thing I knew that I could do. I ran over to Ferb, he grabbed his gun and we ran to the gates of the embassy.

"Guards, stand down," I ordered.

"Yes sir," they responded and lowered their guns.

"What is the meaning of this Isabella?" I asked as Isabella walked through the gates of the embassy like she was the ambassador herself.

"We need to talk, and the best way to make sure that we have the time is for everyone to think that I've captured you," Isabella responded casually. "So will you come willingly, or does your best friend need to actually kidnap you from the Empire's capital itself?"

"ISABELLA!" I shouted. "I-"

"War is war Phineas, everyone needs to do their duty to defend democracy and the old alliance before Doofenshmirtz has actually driven out the courage to fight that everyone had at the beginning of his reign," Isabella lectured. Then some rebel soldiers came and... and actually put handcuffs on me and blindfolded me... Ferb and the rest of the guards did absolutely nothing. The Rebel soldiers pushed me into a truck and we drove out of the city itself, winding through a marshland that only the Rebel soldiers knew how to navigate effectively, the Imperial Army had a hard time getting out with half of the entire force when going through the marshes. So they would be safe.

"ISABELLA! YOU'D BETTER GET THESE OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!" I was shouting. I heard some chuckles from a few of the soldiers that were in the truck with me, but otherwise, I heard no one moving to get me out of this.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally arrived at the Alliance HQ. It was then that Isabella had them take the blindfold off and take off the hand cuffs. Ferb was there also, but it didn't look like he received the same treatment as I had.

"You had better have a good reason for kidnapping me like this Isabella," I growled.

"I do, so let me explain. No, on second thought, you are going to explain this letter to me!" Isabella shoved an envelope into my hands, which I opened.

_Dear Phineas Flynn,_

_It has come to our attention that you have been collaborating with the local resistance leaders near The Empire's Capital at Danville. We must strongly suggest that if you do decide to continue to do this, we must ask you to make sure that you are not being followed in anyway. As you know, we have been rounding up resistance groups all across the Empire, but so far, there isn't enough troops to declare open rebellion against the Empire and Emperor Doofenshmirtz._

_This war we are planning must remain in the strictest of senses confidential. Nobody, not even the Resistance Leader of the Alliance Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. This war will be done so quickly that Emperor Doofenshmirtz. Let me tell you about how this war will play out._

_We plan on a certain day to have the whole world rise up against the Droid Armies of Emperor Doofenshmirtz. Our intelligence has stated that Emperor Doofenshmirtz's Armies are too thinly spread around the world to keep our agents out of his Empire. On that day, your friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro will gather her Armies from across the world and capture Danville, capture Doofenshmirtz, and shut down his droid armies and end his tyranny. To do this, you must not let Isabella know that this is going to happen, make it look like Britain will be supporting Doofenshmirtz in her Rebellion. This would force her to bring her armies around the world to Doofenshmirtz's doorstep and hopefully bring a quicker end to the Empire._

_Until such time when this is plausible, you are to destroy any evidence that this letter has been received and read, in other words, destroy the letter and burn the contents. We cannot let Doofenshmirtz know that we are planning this._

_Until We Meet Again Phineas Flynn_

_Margaret Unduli_

_Head of British Foreign Relations Office._

I was shocked, then shock turned to anger, and I knew the only person who could've given her the letter at all. "FERB!" Fern met my glare without flinching, but without offering anything to defend himself with. "Traitor." I finally said.

Ferb turned and walked away knowing that what he did was right, and I knew it. "Well Isabella, you don't need me to explain what the letter means, Ferb has given you a copy of my orders from the British Foreign Relations Office. I can't do anything about it."

"So you will follow the British blindly?" Isabella asked.

"Like you said Isabella, everybody needs to do their duty to see that Doofenshmirtz's Empire will collapse sooner or later. I'm just doing my part," I said defending the British Government.

"You could do that by joining me and my Rebel Alliance!" Isabella said almost in a hurt voice. It was one that she had used before the war began to get me to do anything that she wanted... There was never a time where I could've refused that voice. Thankfully on this occasion, she wasn't actually asking me to do something.

"Oh god," I said stepping backwards. "NOT that voice Isabella!" Isabella smiled. 

"You already know what I'm going to ask," Isabella said in that same voice again.

I flinched but nodded in the end.

"Good."_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all, I thought that I had gone for so long without even considering this story, so I thought that I would update it right now :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"You already know what I'm going to ask," Isabella said in that same voice again.

I flinched but nodded in the end.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

"If you would be so kind as to warn me before something like this happens, now I'm going to be late for a meeting with Doofenshmirtz," I said.

"Well, next time I'll be sure to look at your calender and pick a time that is convenient for you to kidnap you," Isabella said sarcastically.

"Well, other than what we've already discussed, are we done here?" I asked. "I do like being in the embassy, and I would rather go back to it right now."

"No, I think that's it..." Isabella said looking around at people questioning them to remind her about something. "Good, now get this piece of garbage back to the dumpster people, we can't have Doofenshmirtz come looking for him."

* * *

><p>After a couple of rough hours of driving, I was finally dropped off (literally) at the embassy along with Ferb.<p>

"Isabella is getting more and more annoying," I said. "She can't even find a way to communicate with me without throwing me into the back of a truck."

"Well, if Doofenshmirtz found out that you and Isabella were collaborating against him, we'd have soldiers here faster than you could blink," Ferb replied smartly. "This is the easiest way for you and your girlfriend to meet without raising suspicions."

"It wouldn't raise suspicions that the rebels would kidnap me and then throw me back a couple of hours later?" I ask turning to walk inside.

"Well, it doesn't draw as much suspicion as you and Isabella meeting normally otherwise," Ferb responded.

"Well aren't we chatty today," I said jokingly referring to the past when Ferb didn't talk so much. Ferb walked away to go see just how much damage the embassy walls took when Isabella's soldiers attacked. I went to my office and found a letter sitting on my desk from the British Foreign Relations Office. My mind went immediately back to the conversation that I had with Isabella and this was exactly what Isabella was talking about. She wanted to be able to read everything that came to him from Britain.

_Dear Mr. Flynn,_

_Our intelligence reports that the Alliance has mobilized its units into a position in which it can gain control of the continent of Africa. Please convey my condolences to the Alliance Leader, but we cannot offer any support should she choose to strike in Africa first. We cannot seem to find a reason why that would be the first target but we can assure you that when the right target is targeted, she will have help._

_We need one more year to prepare for war with The Empire. Until then, please keep Doofenshmirtz focused on fighting the Rebel Alliance.  
><em>

_Good Day,_

_Foreign Relations Office  
>London.<em>

* * *

><p>"FERB!" I shouted. Ferb came running into the room immediately. "Read this."<p>

Ferb read the letter, then said only a few words as usual. "Isabella will want this."

"Have we found someone who we can pass communications in between us and Isabella?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll pass this along through the chain of communication straight to Isabella," Ferb said before turning on his heels and leaving.

I sat in my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose. _What am I going to do? Isabella is acting rashly. I need to meet her._ I pulled out my phone and dialed up Ferb. "Ferb? Also schedule a meeting with Isabella while you're at it. Thanks." _Now it is a matter of waiting._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so today is the day that Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension Movie Comes out on Disney Channel. SO in celebration, I'm dedicating the rest of the day to writing Phineas and Ferb stories :)<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Okay, so today is the day that Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension Movie Comes out on Disney Channel. SO in celebration, I'm dedicating the rest of the day to writing Phineas and Ferb stories :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View<strong>

"Well Phineas, I must admit, you must love seeing me," Isabella teased as she snuck through my office window.

"You read the letter that I gave Ferb to give to you?" I asked instantly.

"Of course," Isabella said. "Of course, Candace was half hoping for a love letter from you to me, but you know, world politics must come before our love I guess." Isabella sighed sadly. "Anyway, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Are you really prepared to launch an assault on Africa?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"That would be correct," Isabella responded. "And there isn't a thing that anybody can do about it. We need that continent to be a staging point for the next assault-"

"-which will be what Isabella?" I interrupt. "You could've waited for the British to be ready to fight the Empire, we all know that his forces are weak, just earlier today you kidnapped me from his own capital!"

"I know Phineas. I know..." Isabella said. "I have reports from across the globe. Tens of thousands of people are joining my Alliance everyday. By now, my army has swelled to millions. It is more than enough to retake Africa. Plus, I can use the natural resources in the area in order to begin building a proper military!"

"I know what you need to do," I said. "But Doofenshmirtz has just created the new 'Council of Six', which gives six generals complete power over the military. They'll move more droid soldiers into Africa to put up a fight. They won't give you a whole continent easily."

"You don't think I don't know that? I have been fighting this war ever since Doofenschmirtz brought it to Danville. I've been fighting it as Rebel Alliance Leader for three years now. I know what my Alliance can do, I created it Phineas." Isabella argues.

"I'm current in modern history. I'm well aware that it was you that created the Alliance. But please, is violence always needed to be met with violence?" I questioned.

"I can't keep people's anger in check forever. They want vengeance, against the Empire and this was the best way to do it!" Isabella countered. "If I wait much longer, I'm more likely to be removed as Alliance leader and someone with the guts to attack will take my place."

I sighed giving in on her argument. "Fine, but just promise me that you won't be leading from the front lines."

"I would never unless it was you I was fighting to rescue," Isabella said sweetly before hugging him.

"Well, I guess I should've thought of that myself," I admitted.

"Yes. Yes you should've," Isabella said playfully. "Well, I've got to go now, I've got places to go, people to see, and an Africa to conquer."

"Of course you do," I said.

"Bye."

"Ar revoir."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summer

**Okay, so today is the day that Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension Movie Comes out on Disney Channel. SO in celebration, I'm dedicating the rest of the day to writing Phineas and Ferb stories :) Of course, it has already been broadcasted, but you know, the day isn't over yet!**

**I'm going to use part of the movie to end the day of writing :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View<br>(Next Day)  
><strong>

_Isabella is right. NOW is the time to strike, Britain has it all wrong. Only one thing makes her correct though. It's summer.__ It is the climax of the year, but it has been so long since Doofenshmirtz has abolished summer vacation for the people of the world. I need to reteach the idea of summer to people. I know what I'm going to do today._

"Ferb," I shouted as I pulled on my jacket. He came running. "I'm going out. I want to start getting people reinvigorated about summer. You remember what happened when we tried teaching ourselves about summer in the other dimension right?" Ferb nods his head. "Great, come on, lets go reteach the idea of summer to people.

* * *

><p>We walked around town only being stopped once because the guard didn't recognize me as the ambassador from Great Britain. We ended up going to the park where a teacher was teaching about the seasons.<p>

"Hello," I said to the teacher.

"Hello ambassador, how may I help you?" The teacher asks.

"Well, we were wondering what you were teaching," I said nodding to Ferb to try to get the teacher to acknowledge him as well. The teacher nods at Ferb which is good enough for him.

"Well, this class is learning about the seasons. We were just getting to summer," the teacher said.

"Oh good, my favorites season of them all," I said enthusiastically. The students suddenly started listening to the teacher, because I was famous amongst the young because everyone tried using me as their role model. "Mind if we sit and join your class?"

"Not at all," the teacher said, but then lowered her voice. "But because of Doofenshmirtz's laws of education, you're better off not hearing what I'm teaching."

"Well, seeing as that I'm excluded from Doofenshmirtz's law, may I teach the class?" I ask excitedly.

"Well, I don't see why not..." she said. "Go for it."

"Great, thanks," I say before putting my bag off to the side, Ferb put his gun belt by it as well. "Well, you're all learning about summer correct?" Everyone nods their heads in affirmative. "Ha, summer isn't like it used to about ten years ago before Doofenshmirtz took over. Is it Ferb?" Ferb shakes his head no.

"Great, let me teach you about summer the way that Ferb and I remember it. Uh, yes. Question?"

"What was summer when you were our age?" One kid asked.

"Well, back when I was ten years old, my brother over there, his name is Ferb, we would always do crazy things that would literally cost us nickels to pay for. Ferb, set up musical instruments, speakers and a mic. We really need to reinvigorate the idea of summer to people. And I remember just the song to sing for them." Ferb nods and pulls out portable speakers, mics, and a couple guitars from his bag.

"Summer, as your teacher and I remember it was so much better than today. And several of the people who used to share that experience are now fighting for that very idea to be born again."

"You mean Isabella?" asked one of the kids.

"You know who they are then?" I ask smiling.

"Well, yeah, who doesn't? You're famous Phine-... I mean, ambassador."

"It is okay, you can all call me Phineas. You ready Ferb?" Ferb gives a thumbs up sign. "Good."

"Stirring up trouble are we?" A voice asks from behind me.

"Isabella!" I say turning around really quickly. I see Isabella just standing there smiling. "You really have a knack for finding me anywhere I am. You know that?"

"Oh of course, I've been crushing on you for 17 years and you've known for only the past three," Isabella accused.

"Yeah, sorry. Come here, help me sing about summer. Lets explain it as we knew it. Ferb microphone when you are ready... Thanks."

"Ready when you are Phineas." All three of us (**Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb**) attach our ear microphones and plug in guitar's into the speakers.

**Phineas**: Summer is runnin' through the sprinklers in your T-shirt, shoes and jeans,  
>Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true<br>There's so much more to do

**Phineas and Isabella: **The days are longer  
>The nights are shorter<br>The sun is shining  
><strong>Ferb<strong>: It's noticeably warmer

**Phineas and Isabella**: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold  
>Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told<br>It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<p>

Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat  
>Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet<br>It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots  
>Or locating Frankenstein's brain<br>Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent  
>Or driving our sister insane!<br>"Oh hold it..." I said. Both Isabella and Ferb stop playing and wonder why I stopped them. "Maybe we are explaining this too quickly for them all."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Isabella said. She was looking at the kids who were beginning to have frightened expressions.

"Don't worry, the new generations have all different ideas on what to do. remember that this is our generation, not yours." I said. Then I continued singing._  
><em>

**Phineas: **Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade  
>Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree<br>That's what it means to me

**The class and teacher join in: **The days are longer  
>The nights are shorter<br>The sun is shining  
><strong>Ferb<strong>: It's noticeably warmer

**Phineas Isabella**: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold  
>Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told<br>It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<br>It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<p>

**Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb: **Summer  
>Where do we begin?<br>Summer

Where do we begin?

We all ended on the same note. We looked at the kids who seemed to have enjoyed the song. "Well, that got out a whole lot of stress," I commented. I looked around and saw that a huge crowd had gathered and listened and were remembering their experiences in summer before Doofenshmirtz took over. Isabella took advantage of the opportunity.

"You people have been under the oppression of Doofenshmirtz for too long. Join me and my Alliance, together we can remove Doofenshmirtz from power once and for all, then all of you that were imagining your times in summer, help give that opportunity to your children and these children here," Isabella said pointing to the class. "Don't live under the oppression anymore. Rise up in rebellion, my soldiers can give you all the weapons you need to fight back."

"What's going on here?" Asked a police robot asked. "Hey it is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you are under arrest for crimes against th-" Isabella kicked its head off before it could finish.

"It isn't safe here anymore people, the fight will come to you in time, by then, it is time to ask yourselves, will you truly just stand aside and watch other people die fighting for freedom while you just sit back and watch behind a window?" And with that Isabella ran through the crowd while catching a small hand gun that Ferb threw her before she got out of reach.

"She is right," I said. "How can you all live under this rule forever?"

"Well, look whose talking, Ambassador Flynn." An angry man from the crowd said. "I'm reporting to the police that you are breaking the laws of Doofenshmirtz."

"I know Doofenshmirtz, I'm exempted from all Doofen-laws," I countered. And with that, I walked out of the ring of people. Ferb having repacked everything by then, followed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the whole lyrics to Summer Where do we begin? from Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension if you were wondering.<strong>

**Phineas**: Summer is runnin' through the sprinklers in your T-shirt, shoes and jeans  
>Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me<br>It's true  
>There's so much more to do<p>

The days are longer  
>The nights are shorter<br>The sun is shining  
><strong>Ferb<strong>: It's noticeably warmer

**Phineas**: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold  
>Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told<br>It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<p>

Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat  
>Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet<br>It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots  
>Or locating Frankenstein's brain<br>Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent  
>Or driving our sister insane!<br>_Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast._

Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade  
>Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree<br>That's what it means to me

The days are longer  
>The nights are shorter<br>The sun is shining  
><strong>Ferb<strong>: It's noticeably warmer

**Phineas**: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold  
>Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told<br>It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<br>It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<p>

Summer  
>Where do we begin?<br>Summer

Where do we begin?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Okay, so today is the day that Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension Movie Comes out on Disney Channel. SO in celebration, I'm dedicating the rest of the day to writing Phineas and Ferb stories :) Of course, it has already been broadcasted, but you know, the day isn't over yet!**

**I'm going to use part of the movie to end the day of writing :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The ambassador did what?" Doofenshmirtz asked as he was finishing a doughnut.<p>

"The ambassador was singing in the park about summer, the Alliance leader General Garcia-Shapiro was rousing rebellion within the capital itself," the man said.

"Well, thank you for your information, that information will help the Empire immensely," Doofenshmirtz said. The man bowed and left the room. "Well, summon the Ambassador. We need to talk." The phone starts ringing in his office. "Oh great, now what?"

"Hello Emperor Doofenshmirtz, fine evening I take it?" Ambassador Flynn asked.

"Oh, hello ambassador, I was about to summon you to the palace, but over the phone works too," Doofenshmirtz replied.

"I must protest the fact that a policeman breaks up a gathering that I have put together in the park," Phineas said.

"Ah, about that, you were hosting Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, that is a crime that I can arrest you for ambassador," Doofenshmirtz countered.

"Ah, that is not my fault, she burst in, and I made room for her, as you know, she is my fiance," Phineas said wisely. "I believe that under the law, I'm allowed to bring someone I'm engaged with to my meetings."

"But you said yourself that she burst in," Doofenshmirtz.

"I know what I said, but it doesn't matter now, the event is over," Phineas replied.

"Agreed," Doofenshmirtz agreed. "So now, what I must ask you is that you stop your attempts to bring back the old ways, you were singing about the old ways of summer."

"I was passing by a class, and starting singing about my experiences with summer. It was my pleasure to help teach the future generations, even you won't live forever Doofenshmirtz, and when you do, your empire will fracture and fall apart," Phineas said.

"Ah, but my daughter Vanessa can take my place as Empress of the Empire," Doofenshmirtz said declaring his heir right then and there.

"And, I just got a memo from my fiance. Apparently the Rebel Alliance has captured an important moral figure for the Empire. Your daughter Vanessa," Phineas said reading a memo that Ferb had just handed him.

"WHAT!" Doofenshmirtz shouts into the phone.

"It is pretty much what I wanted to talk to you about Emperor, next time we meet, it will be when the Alliance is storming Danville. Good Day," Phineas said before putting the phone down.

Ferb looks up and watches Phineas.

"Prepare the guards, pack up everything in this embassy. Send word to Britain, we must hurry, tell them to stop sending letters to me here, tell them to send them to secure haven one, burn anything of importance that we can't bring with us," I shot off orders to Ferb who wrote them down. "Also, assemble the guards really quickly in the courtyard." Ferb saluted and ran out of the office.

Ten minutes later I was standing before two hundred hand picked men to be the embassy guards. "Men, you are to pack all your belongings quickly, then begin packing anything that can be moved from the embassy. The rest will either be burned or shredded. We must not leave anything for Doofenshmirtz, when we are all ready, ready the trucks and load them, we have roughly two hours to get everything together and leave." Men saluted and ran off to the tasks at hand. "Go help them Ferb, the sooner we are ready to leave the better. Contact Isabella, tell her I want her to prepare an airstrike against the embassy, what we leave behind we can leave in ashes for the Emperor. We move to join Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>And this marks the end of another story. The next story is called Finale. It will be where Isabella is now actively fighting the empire on all fronts, Phineas goes into another dimension to rally support in his dimension, Ferb joins Isabella at the planning table. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz's Council of Six will release the nasty surprise that they have prepared for Isabella's Alliance.<br>**


End file.
